The Wall Between Our Hearts Ereri
by Catharsis Emotions
Summary: Eren Jaeger recently graduated from college and began to work from home. Levi Ackerman, who graduated years back, has been working and managing a cafe with Erwin Smith. Looking for jobs, Eren happens to stumble into this small corner cafe. From there is history.
1. Information

Summary:

Eren Jaeger recently graduated from college and began to work from home. Levi Ackerman, who graduated years back, has been working and managing a cafe with Erwin Smith. Looking for jobs, Eren happens to stumble into this small corner cafe. From there is history.

Levi Ackerman, 29 years old. Owns and co-manages a corner cafe with Erwin Smith in a bustling city.

Eren Jaeger, 25 years old. Recent college graduate. Stumbles into the cafe looking for job openings.

This story is strictly focused on LEvi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger. All other couples and characters are for background and plot purposes.

Erwin will not be bitchy and ruin the relationship, although I can't promise anything with Mikasa.

The Special Operations Squad, as well as the 104th will be in this story.

Hanji will be referred to as female in this story.

Thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance!


	2. A Mint Hot Chocolate With Whipped Cream

Chapter Summary:

Eren begins to look for a place to work, and stumbles by a small cafe known as Cafe Sina.

Chapter Notes:

OKAY I AM REALLY FUCKING SORRY

I KNOW I SAID "Oh, yeah, i'll update later today" AND IT'S BEEN MONTHS

I AM ABSOLUTELY SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEARTS

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

AND MIDTERMS ARE FINALLY OVER SO I PROMISE FOR MORE UPDATES

I SWEAR THIS TIME

So, uh, there's my apology. Anywho, enjoy this chapter.

In Eren's point of view, by the way.

Currently, the boy known as Eren Jaeger was walking through the city streets. Well, as city-like this town can get.

Recently the boy just officially graduated from college. Taking a break year or two after high school, he had taken four extensive and hard years at college.

Needless to say, college was fucking tough. Really tough. Though, he plowed through as best as he could with the friends he made along the way. As cheesy as it sounds, it was thanks to his friends that Eren didn't go absolutely mad.

He first met his best friend and sidekick, Armin Arlert, in his sophomore year of high school. Surprisingly, despite the IQ difference between the two, they managed to have at least one class together each year forward. Armin, being the genius he is, decided to go to Harvard and into medical schooling.

At first, me and Armin wanted to go to college together. Though after Armin had a talk with his Grandpa and his 'future', Armin was persuaded to go to Harvard to 'do the things his grandpa never did'.

Me and Armin still keep in contact, thankfully still near each other, him and I often meet at a cafe or lunch place on Sundays to catch up.

After I met Armin, I met Mikasa in my Freshman year of college. Mikasa Ackerman, she definitely had an aura about her. Fierce, determined, and really, really protective.

So let's say I just didn't go to many frat parties during college.

Although it seemed she was always near me and like a mother, I'm glad to have met her. She decided to do a few more years of schooling than I, and Armin is aiming to get his doctorate.

Thankfully, not many people are out and about today. I mean, I don't know many people that enjoy walking the sidewalks at 4 in the morning. I got so used to waking up early for school, that at this point I just wake up without an alarm.

And thanks to the human body, I can't ever fall back asleep. So today instead of lazing around in my shitty apartment, I decided to go job hunting. At the school, I helped out in the library for a small pay that kept me fed with the essentials.

That was a horrible job. I don't enjoy being forced to whisper, and the things I said were just repetitive. Although, it'll probably be like that at any job.

The lights above the sidewalk dimly light where I step, while the sun slowly and steadily rises. The concrete sidewalk has cracks throughout that has dandelions and grass sprouting through.

Looking forward, a sign catches my eye. Labelled 'Cafe Sina'. As I walk closer, I see that it's just a simple corner cafe that's open early and closes late, mostly for those who work absurd hours.

If I want to power through my job search, I'll need something to get a jump in my step. Slowly pushing open the door, I'm greeted with a wave of soothing heat and quiet jazz music. At a corner table is a student with ginger hair, and at another is a man reading a newspaper sipping an americano.

At least I think it's an americano. And… a man. I think.

It doesn't seem to be like one of those classic Starbucks chains, a few tables, a cash register, get your coffee and go.

Cafe Sina seems to be a more homely place that welcomes anyone to stay for as long as they pleased. Of course, there is two cash registers. Currently only one was open, probably due to it being the slow business hours.

The place where the workers make and serve the coffee is surrounded by counter space. Towards the left and right are cushioned bar stools, with counter space to work or relax. For the customers happiness, they also modernized with outlets for the electronics.

As I continue looking around, the rest is just a normal cafe. Tables, a few couches, comfy chairs. Seems like this cafe always has at least one customer sitting and enjoying themselves.

I take a few steps up towards the cash register, and take note in the people behind the counter. A seemingly tall man, with tan skin and dark hair gelled back leans against the counter, palm resting on his chin. She's engaged in idle, quiet chatter with another man, seemingly older with curly brown hair and an undercut.

"But Gunther, don't you think I have the slightest chance? I mean look at me, what women wouldn't want me." The older man held his chin high and winked.

The man whose name was apparently Gunther rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. She obviously has eyes for Ackerman."

At this point I didn't want to interrupt so I just sat at one of the bar stools pretending to busy myself on my phone.

I mean, if a guy has girl troubles, why interrupt his inner conflict.

"Gunther. Don't do this to me. He's like 10 years older than her, man. Who would want that. She'd be best with young blood."

Seemingly getting annoyed, Gunther sighed. "Oluo, please, don't do this to yourself. I understand what you're saying, but I think it's for the best. Maybe she wants an older, more mature man then you. I mean, she's 20, I don't think she'd want you, a 19 year old guy with an ego that could suffocate everyone in the same room."

Gunther slowly leaned up and sighed. It's obvious how he's been here for long hours.

"Hey, Petra?" Gunther called. The girl with the red hair glanced up from her book to look at him. Assuming she knew what was going on, she bookmarked her book and got up. Slowly pinning her hair away from her forehead, she went behind the counter.

She was probably waiting for the shift change.

"Good luck with him, Petra. He's as desperate as ever." Gunther nudged the red head, whispering to her.

"Thanks Gunther, appreciate the heads up. Though, I could hear him. He isn't exactly that good at whispering." Petra patted Gunther's shoulder. "Good job today. I'll see you later tonight." Petra took Gunther's apron, replacing his name tag for her own.

I decided this was the best time to step in and order my drink. I slowly push myself up from the cushioned stool, grabbing my messenger bag and walking up the the counter with a lazy stride. Although I'm 25, I look like an 18 year old just going into college.

Petra seemingly wasn't expecting someone to come order right as her shift started, and gave a little gasp when I talked.

"Uh… hello. Can I please order?" I looked towards Petra, honestly just tired at this point and wanting my drink.

"O-oh, sorry sir. Yes of course, what would you like?" Petra unlocked the cash register and pushed a stray hair off her forehead.

"Um… Can I have a… Large mint hot chocolate with whipped cream, please?" I gave a toothy smile and slowly reached for my wallet.

"Alright, will that be all?" The redhead typed into the cash register my order as I glanced towards the pastry glass. Not in the mood for something overly sweet, I ask for a croissant and give Petra a 5 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I go back to where I was previously sitting, my head in my hands. Slowly I unwrap the croissant and take a savoring bite. And goddamn, was it good.

I smile and scarf down the rest of the pastry like I haven't eaten in weeks. I glance around and notice petra putting whipped cream over my drink, sprinkling a chocolate drizzle and walking over to me.

"Your hot chocolate, sir." She places it down and I say my thanks, taking a slow sip of the scalding drink. I quietly groan in delight, enjoying my drink.

A quiet bell sounds, Indicating someone came in. Looking over, I see a short, lean man. By short… I mean short. While I'm 5'5, this guy at best seems to be 5'1.

"Hey look, it's the short stack!" Oreo, or however you pronounce his name, smirks towards the smaller male.

"Shut up before I make you." The shorter man spits. And the threat is affective, Oluo just giving an 'eep' and continuing to clean the counters.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman. Would you like me to make you anything or..?" Petra questions the male. He just shrugs off his jacket and walks behind the counter, flattening it and hanging it on a hook.

"No. I don't, I made myself tea before I came." He goes to sit on a bar stool across from me, pulling out a stack of papers from his bag.

"What's that, sir?" Petra glances over the counter at the papers.

"What did I tell you about the formalities? I told you, they make me feel old, stop. And these? Just some shitty application forms. Eyebrows said we have to get more employees so that you guys don't have to work long hours." He shrugged, shuffling the papers and glancing between them.

Hearing the words 'application forms' I obviously get intrigued. I needed a job asap, and this seems like a perfect place to start. A comforting environment with not too many annoying people.

"Excuse me? May I ask a question?" I call over to the redhead and ravenette, who both look up at hearing an unexpected voice. Petra looks towards… Mr. Ackerman to see what he'll say. While he just glared at me. Starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, I glance away and sheepishly rub my neck.

"Spit it out brat, what do you want?" I man gives an annoying look as if saying 'hurry up and get on with it'.

"Would I be able to apply for a job? I overheard that you are looking for employees… and it just so happens that I need a job." Should I regret that? This guy looks pretty intimidating.

Taking in his looks, he has a nose piercing, two ear piercings on both ears, and an industrial piercing, with a barbell connecting the two. He seems to have a resting bitch face, let's just say his personality and looks are really funny with his height.

"Eavesdropping brat. But sure. Fill this out and give it to me. I'll email you if you've gotten the job later tonight." He passed me a single sheet and pen, and I begin to gratefully fill it out.

Chapter Notes:

So the next chapter will be all "first day at work" stuff.

Yeah.

So, expect that soon.

\- Catharsis


End file.
